TMNT I love being a turtle! or do I?
by Darkness-of-Angels
Summary: The turtle brothers are troubled, master splinter has notice. Now having been forced into meditating sessions, Leo has a vision of something happening in another dimension, until. BAM. Leo is no longer in his body, but if he's not. Then who is? And how will the brothers react once they find out. And why is raph a baby? Bad at summaries.


**OH I Love Being A Turtle! Or do I**

**Hi**

**Yes 3****rd**** completely different story**

**I'm soooo sorry but I fan to.**

**I finally got to see the 2007 TMNT again and yeah one thing lead to another hehehe.**

**Anyways I darkness-of-angels do not own TMNT nor did I create them, which I would've liked cause then we would have more movies and more action. ? belongs to meh. Yes it's Oc again. (You'll have ta guess who my character is hehehe)**

**Anyways**

**Enjoy!**

**TMNT: the arrival**

* * *

_Leo's p.o.v_

_It's been two months since the brotherhood were relished of their immortality curse, me and my brothers seemed to get along fine for the first month, but the start of this month everything went falling to the hard, cold, cemented ground. _

_Ralph has gotten more unable to control his anger and now starts fights with Mikey because he's the youngest, and well let's say he's not the smartest either. Raph is always in the dojo punching the punching bag as if it had taken his pet turtle and threw it in a tank of flesh eating pharaohs. He lashes out at anyone and has been having nightmares about ghost. _

_Donnie had been staying up until 4am every night before even attempting to fall asleep, he had grown afraid of Raph's violent behaviour and the nightmares of killer invention, which cause Donnie to do all of that genius work to try and create something to stop it from ever happening. This made him lose a lot of sleep causing him to be grumpy and miserable/unpredictable all the time. _

_And there's always Mikey, well I think you can figure out what's happening to him. With constant aggressive behaviour from Ralph and having to share the same room as him, Mikey tries to stick with me knowing that I would lash out at Raph if he came within 7 meters close to my baby brother. I've tried to tell master splinter, and as much as master splinter tries he cannot contain Raph. Mikey doesn't seem to read those comic books anymore nor does he play his favourite games._

_And last, me Leo. I've been busy with trying to protect not only the city of New York but also the youngest member of our family, and I've been trying to get Donnie to sleep during the day when it's not so dark and spooky, it helps but it's not enough. I've also gotten a bit sick which has made me slack off a bit in training. Having dizziness and doubled vision is not good for a ninja. _

_Master Splinter has notice the change in our behaviour and has made a session for nothing but meditation for at least one hour, which I didn't mind, it was relaxing, comforting and just peaceful but sadly my brothers weren't too fond of the idea and were trying to get out of it. But they should know by now, what the old man says goes, or maybe I should say old Rat instead of man. _

_As I walked into the dojo I could hear and see Mikey begging on two knees near our fathers feet, nearly yelling for father to let him miss this one session. Once Mikey notice me he stopped his whining and ran towards me, noticing his eyes kept darting to Raph, I looked towards my red younger brother, only to notice that he was glaring daggers to Mikey. I sighed in annoyance and sat next to Raph as Mikey sat on the side that was not near Raph. _

"_My sons, I know since the knowledge of the shredder possible being alive, things have been harder to handle, that is why I have decided to make this new session. Let's begin._

_We all sat Indian style and started to relax, reaching into the deep parts of our mind. All noise soon disappeared as I went deep into meditation._

_Where was I, I could feel heat and could taste something thick and mucky in the air. I opened my eyes to see something Mickey would've called 'mass destruction', what I saw made my heart ache. Children and teens were scattered everywhere, blood, bones and body parts laid all around the bus that had crashed. Fire, hot deep red fire was covering most of the bodies or littered the once green and lush surface that was next to the bushland. I ran, looking for any survivors but came out empty handed, that's was until I heard a cough. _

"_H-Help" I heard someone cry out in agony, voice breathy and hoarse. I looked around me to see weeds ripped and pulled apart. Following it I saw it led to a small fragile girl around the age of thirteen, around her were bodies that looked as if they had been dragged away from the wreckage. It looks as if she wished to save them, but it looks like the young girl's wish hadn't come true. I fast-walked up to her, but the more she cried out for assistance the more I felt the ache in my chest burn ever more. Once I reached to where she had crawled off to, I tried speaking to her so as not to scare her, me being a mutant turtle and all. "Hey, are you all right, how can I-" I was cut off by my own shock, shock in seeing that my hand 'that I tried to lay on a bleeding wound to stop the bleeding' went straight through her small body. I realised that I was transparent, I looked to the small girl, now that I finally had a good look at her I could tell that she was part something 'mmm, maybe Indian' I thought._

_Her hair was nearly black but with the light from the fire and sun I could tell it was just a really dark brown, her teary eyes were the same colour. Her skin was more of a brownish tan instead of black/dark brown. She had a huge piece of glass in her stomach and smaller ones in her arms and legs along with around her left eye. She was bleeding so much; I felt I would be sick if I did not help her soon. _

_Looking for some way to help her, I saw five figures. Two of the figures were dogs, both were fox terriers but one was smaller than the other. One cat, her body covered in a sandy yellow while her mussel and feet were covered in chocolate brown. The animals all had a collar, the two dogs had, what I guess, was their names which was Rocky for the bigger terrier while the smaller one was called…tiny, their collars were a bone shape. The cat had a lightning bolt with her name engraved on it, it read 'Flash'. The last two figures were human whose aura was a bright blue, one was about my age it looked while the other looked to be the same age as the small girl on the ground in pain. They all looked at me with sadness, regret and a look that was as if they were begging me to do something, and then. I woke from the meditating state. _

* * *

_**TMNT**_

_**This is an apology story because I uploaded on Monday not Sunday and because I make them all so short, so here's a loooong story.**_

_**I will still upload the 'hey Arnold' story this weekend.**_

_**Thanks for all the lovely revives.**_

_**Revives, If I get people that still want more of this, I'll continue, if not it'll wither away into the darkness of the angels. **_


End file.
